


Розовенький цветочек

by Mister_Key, Raznoglazaya



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: Партизанские трудовыебудни.Что делать бравым барраярским партизанам, если один из них захворал и чихает?





	Розовенький цветочек

_...а на нейтральной полосе цветы_   
_необычайной красоты ©_

Никаких цветов на нейтральной полосе, понятно, не было. Да и самой этой полосы не существовало: партизанская война не предполагала обозначенных позиций; где смог прирезать цета, там и режь. А можно было практически везде.

— Сво! — пчхи! — ло! — пчхи!

Сержант Форсинклер ожесточенно вытер нос. Тот и так распух, а от соприкосновения с грязным кулаком стал еще ужаснее и на вид, и по ощущениям: словно горячую картошку прилепили посреди лица.

Во всем были виноваты блядские размалеванные оккупанты. Во всем.

— Сержант, при всем уважении, заткнись уже, чихай про себя! — страдальчески попросил капрал Райли. — Что толку лежать в засаде, если тебя за той горой — и то слышно?

Сержант выразился нецензурно, попытался зажать нос и чихать в себя — нетривиальная задача, честно говоря, — и пришел только к тому, что едва не лопнул. В голове, по крайней мере, опасно зазвенело.

— Блядские... гребаные... цеты! — только и смог выговорить он и снова затрясся, уткнув страдающий нос в мокрый болотный мох. Этого добра тут везде хватало — с болота, собственно, все и началось. Они всю ночь провалялись в засаде, сняли исключительно раскрашенного гем-генерала, добыли несколько приятных мелочей, бывших при нем, но простуда все-таки нанесла коварный удар, а затем началось какое-то жуткое извержение из носа — и все никак не заканчивалось, черт бы его побрал. Форсинклер грел нос горячей от костра кружкой, прикладывал холодное, выпил горсть таблеток из аптечки — и только хуже стало.

Капрал только вздохнул сочувственно. Цеты и впрямь были виноваты во всем: не приперлись бы они на своих «птичках» из неведомых космических далей — не пришлось бы барраярцам с ними воевать, лежать в болотах, простужаться и устраивать чертовы соплепады посреди партизанского лагеря.

Когда говорят о тяготах военного времени, обычно вспоминают холод, скудное питание, неудобную обувь и идущие с ней в комплекте кровавые мозоли. Иногда вспоминают эпидемии, вшей и прочую насекомую гнусь, раны и другие травмы...

Никто не думает про ебучий насморк! И про обострение гайморита в контексте ведения партизанской войны тоже!

Сержант Форсинклер так-то был хорошим парнем, и состояние его вызывало сочувствие. Сперва. Сейчас же его хотелось только придушить, чтобы не мучился, — и не одному Райли хотелось.

— Слушай, Райли, — просипела одна из кочек, чуть повернулась и оказалась грязным по самые брови рядовым Смитом по прозвищу Рыжий Хер — и нет, Райли не хотел думать о том, за что тот получил такое прозвище. — То есть... господин капрал, сэр?  
— Чего тебе, Хе... Смит?  
— Есть такой цветок, только не смейся, — просипел тот. — Мамка мне рассказывала. Любую чихоту снимает влет, как цета плазмотроном. У фельдшера такого не достать, нужно в деревню, а лучше в город, а лучше...  
— Да чего мелочиться, уж сразу в императорский дворец! — зашипел Райли. Форсинклер снова зажал нос, по его лицу заструились слезы, а лицо побагровело так, словно он что было сил сдерживал особенно злокозненный и демаскирующий чих — и так оно и было. — Что за цветок? Где его искать?  
— Да хер его знает, — с досадой признал Смит. — Говорила мне мамка, а я не слушал. Кто вообще будет про цветочки слушать, когда война на пороге?..  
— Бля, — коротко и емко высказался Райли. — Ну и чего ты тогда полез со своими рассказами, ботаник-недоучка?  
— Так это, — Рыжий Хер в задумчивости поскреб щеку, сняв с нее целый пласт жирной болотной грязи — хоть картошку сажай. — Я видел их недавно. Помните позавчерашнего цета? Манерного такого? У него этими цветочками все тряпки расшиты были.  
— И при чем тут вообще цетское барахло? — возопил Райли сдавленно, пока сержант давился очередным чихом и новым притоком соплей. — Мы что, его подштанники заваривать от насморка должны?  
— Погоди ты, — просипел Форсинклер. — Все тряпки, да? Типа его цветок, чтоб он сдох?  
— Уже, — лаконично прокомментировал Смит. — Но знаешь что? Я просто зуб даю, если порыться в его палатке — там найдется такой точно цветочек. Эти твари с собой целый обоз тащат, от помады на рожу до всяких прочих... притираний. Может, я и не прав, ну а вдруг повезет?  
— Хорошо бы этот цветочек нас не сожрал, — разумно и опасливо заметил Райли. — У цетов же все не то, чем кажется...

Он и сам уже понимал, что без вылазки к позициям цетов дело не обойдется.

— Но, сержант, ты останешься здесь. Не хватало еще твоим громовым чихом собрать на себя всех расписных падлюк в округе.  
— Подманю поближе и гранатой их, — хмуро пообещал Форсинклер. Ему уже и это казалось не худшим вариантом, до того намучился. — Парни, да вы что? Это ж в самый лагерь к этим аспидам. Может, само пройдет?

Райли сердито посмотрел на него и стал загибать пальцы.

— Спирт с перцем пил — пил, — сказал он, загибая пальцы. — Лоб грел — грел. Чай с имбирем нюхал — нюхал. Даже чеснок закапывал.  
— Чуть не сдох, — Форсинклера передернуло. После чеснока он носился вокруг лагеря, что твой терьер, понюхавший ежа. — Я понял, понял. Вы просто... осторожнее.  
— Да что нам сделается? — хмыкнул Смит. — А ты это, цени, сержант, нашу преданность тебе и долгу. Кто бы другой тебя уже прикопал и сказал, что эта кочка тут всегда была...  
— Если там этих гадских цветочков не окажется, я сам закопаюсь, — вполне серьезно сказал Форсинклер. — Честное слово, дешевле обойде... пчхи!  
— Да ну вас обоих, — скривился Райли. — Все нормально будет. Принесем мы тебе цветочек... Хер, какого он там цвета?  
— Рыжего, — фыркнул Смит. — Да ладно, розовенький он.  
— Ну, значит, принесем мы тебе цветочек розовенький. И ты поправишься, и мы в тишине и покое закончим разведку.

Форсинклер только кивнул — совершенно зря, голова тут же взорвалась болью, — и уткнулся носом в сгиб локтя. Жесткое сукно обожгло, глаза снова заслезились, зато пришла простая мысль: вот за это цеты тоже заплатят. Минимум дюжину скальпов, а тот, с цветочками, еще дешево отделался, гад.

***

Шли вдвоем. Райли с удовольствием не взял бы с собой Рыжего Хера, но самым дурацким было бы притащить из похода не тот цветок. С цетов бы сталось развести целую оранжерею — вон как отстроились!

Райли потратил почти полчаса на то, чтобы устроить флаер, доставивший их с Хером к цетской базе, незаметно и с комфортом. Не хватало еще притопить его в болоте и остаться без лучшего пути к отступлению!..

Силовой купол прикрывал базу сверху, защитного цвета хозяйственные постройки торчали по периметру, защищая центр — восьмиугольное черт знает что, претендующее на изящество. У Райли руки чесались разнести тут все, но приходилось думать о последствиях.

— А где цеты-то? — шепнул Смит. — Они что, никого на страже не оставили, дрыхнут все?

Цетская база тоже произвела на него впечатление — партизанам такой роскоши и изящества не полагалось.

— Вон туда глянь, видишь — камеры? — прошипел Райли. Острый прицел, блестевший стеклом, был не одинок: камеры медленно поворачивались, ловя малейшее шевеление. — Но есть способ проползти. Вон там мертвая зона, а под купол забраться — делать нечего, он только до почвы добивает. И лопата у меня с собой.  
— Ладно, — Смит кивнул и пополз вперед — он всегда был слегка помешанным на теме «один раз живем», так что в разведку, в драку и по бабам рвался первым.

Ему и лопата досталась первому. Потом рыли, меняясь, и вскоре уже протискивались в узкий, мокрый, осыпающийся лаз. Отплевываясь от земли, Райли выскребся на поверхность и ловко пополз к ближайшему укрытию, чувствуя, как на зубах скрипит родная барраярская почва.

Вопреки официальной идеологии, сладкой она не казалась.

Укрытие оказалось чем-то вроде гигантской ванной. Райли с интересом, переходящим в охренение, полюбовался сквозь полупрозрачные стенки, как внутри вода переливается из одной ванны размером с небольшое озерцо в другую, в третью, образует каскад...

— Мать их еб, — высказался он шепотом. — Цеты чуть ли не бассейн сюда приперли. А догадаться не делать стенки прозрачными что, ума не хватило?  
— Да они просто друг друга не стесняются, — хмыкнул Смит. — У них же как? Если морда расписана, цет уже не голый, а слегка неодетый, даже если мудями светит.  
— Тоже крашеными, — прошептал Райли в ответ. — В полоску. Я б им колокольцы-то отрезал, чтоб со скальпом в комплекте!.. Ладно, тихо, — шикнул он. — Полезли искать дом этого, цветочного.  
— Дом, — фыркнул Смит. — Не будет ни у кого из них тут дома, никогда. Пора бы им это усвоить.

Искать жилище цветочного цета пришлось довольно долго: камеры наблюдали не только за внешним периметром, временами поворачиваясь и осматривая пространство под куполом, так что приходилось залегать и пережидать.

— Вон тот, зуб даю, — прошептал Райли, в который раз просачиваясь под самым носом у камеры. — Видишь, фигня красная висит, как у индюка сопля? Знак скорби.  
— Тут таких много должно быть. Или рядовым цетам не полагается? — Смит пошарил глазами по другим строениям и знаков не нашел. — Ладно, проверим. Внутрь тоже подкапываться будем?  
— Нет, тут можно будет и перебежками, — Райли оценил расстояние. — Короткими... и быстрыми. Дверь у этих козлов открыта, чтоб дух, ты понимаешь, вылетал. Ну не дебилы?  
— Не знаю. Странные они, это факт, — Смит оценил расстояние до цели. — Так, камера сейчас отвернется... Побежали.

Райли рыбкой нырнул вперед, хлопнул дверью, спасаясь от нового поворота треклятой штуковины, прижался спиной и слегка отдышался.

Пахло — воняло! — всякой цетской дрянью. Ароматические масла, притирания, еще какая-то мерзость, от которой чесалось в носу.

— Мне вот теперь интересно, они чувствуют запахи лучше, чем мы, или все-таки хуже? — шепнул Смит. — Вариант «так же» в списке отсутствует: они не смогли бы нормально дышать, если бы чувствовали так же.  
— Гляди, — Райли почти не слушал его, а уж о подробностях, вроде цетского обоняния, и вовсе не желал задумываться. Чем быстрее эти гады последний раз вдохнут, тем лучше. — Гляди, Смит! На столе-то!

Прикрытый силовым куполом, точно в дурацкой сказке про фор-леди и чудовище, нагло топырил розовые лепестки цветок, точь-в-точь как у дохлого цета на накидке.

— Твою мать, повезло все-таки! — выдохнул Смит и дернулся к цветку. Райли едва его перехватил.

— Охуел?! Заорет сейчас, что делать будем?  
— Цветок заорет? Чем? — Смит здорово удивился, но руки тянуть перестал. — Давай его целиком, вместе с этим пузырем заберем...  
— Угу. Только пузырь сам под сигнализацией, небось, — Райли бешено соображал. Цветок, выглядевший предельно невинно, топорщил нахальные лепестки, и что-то с ними было здорово не так, с этими лепестками, но что, он не мог понять. — Ладно. От камер уже прятаться нет смысла, схватим и бегом наружу, лишь бы до флаера дотянуть.

Райли прикинул дистанцию до замаскированного флаера. Выходило, что успеть можно было, но — на грани. А можно подумать, они последние годы, кровавые и огненные, жили как-нибудь иначе!

— Так, хватит. Цветочков бояться... — проворчал Смит, решительно сгреб купол обеими руками, сунул под куртку, застегнул ее с некоторым трудом. Ничего не взвыло, что было даже странно, никакие цеты снаружи не забегали. — Рвем отсюда когти, остальное потом.

Рвать когти пришлось быстро. Райли только успел выбраться наружу, прикрывая спину товарищу, как взвыла сирена, и пришлось нестись, ломая ноги, к спасительному лазу, продираться сквозь него, уже слыша недобрую суматоху позади, рывком выдирать флаер из топкой почвы и стартовать, роняя с обшивки хвою и ветки. Снизу стреляли, но неубедительно: их наглость застала расписных ублюдков врасплох.

— Держись ниже, — бормотал Смит, пока Райли уворачивался от последних выстрелов, которые еще могли быть опасны. — Ниже, твою мать! Хочешь, чтобы они проследили за нами и пришли в гости уже не за цветочком?  
— Да мы и так днищем по деревьям чиркаем! — огрызнулся Райли. — Ежели ты такой умный хер, сам веди.  
— Не умный, а рыжий, — поправил Смит, который с ранних лет был темноволосым, а потому его прозвище постоянно вводило всех в задумчивость. — Держи эту ромашку и давай сюда штурвал. Попетляем среди деревьев.  
— Ты рехнулся? Сиди спокойно! — Райли всерьез испугался перспективы не разминуться с каким-нибудь стволом и погибнуть во взрыве из-за чужого насморка и цетского растения. Такую идиотскую смерть на войне еще поискать надо было.  
— Сам сиди, — Смит плюхнул ему на колени купол с розовым как задница диатезного младенца цветком и решительно взялся за штурвал, оттесняя Райли плечом. — При всем уважении, летать вы нихера не умеете.

Вокруг замелькали стволы и ветви, от частой смены света и тени Райли сделалось немного дурно, от того, с какой лихой придурковатостью Смит петлял по чаще на не самом мелком флаере, — не немного. Но время шло, а дурацкая смерть все не настигала их. Деревья будто бы редели, не так часто мелькали уже... Райли решил, что нужно на что-то отвлечься.

— Ну что, цветочек, давай знакомиться, — пробормотал он, вертя в руках накрытое куполом растение. — Нам от тебя нужно... Смит, какая его деталь нам нужна?  
— Луковица! Не дергай меня сейчас! Его дергай!

Райли стерпел такое нарушение субординации — похоже было, что Смит о такой армейской условности вспоминал раз в полгода, но если уж сержант Форсинклер с этим мирился, то не ему больше всех заедаться.

Он повертел купол еще немного, ощупью нашел небольшую кнопку, нажал. Купол замерцал и погас, давая добраться до цветка... или давая цветку добраться до них.

— Смит, этот цветочек, вроде того, хищный... — осторожно сказал Райли, надеясь привлечь внимание Рыжего Хера, но не отвлечь его от пилотирования слишком сильно.  
— С чего бы вдруг?  
— Так он башкой крутит... то есть, цветком, но чувство такое, что башкой. И будто принюхивается.  
— Тьфу на тебя, — Смит замедлил флаер, насколько смог, высмотрел внизу полянку, посадил транспорт и обернулся к Райли. — Ты что, боишься этой ботанической херни? Это просто цветок, капрал, он не кусается!

В подтверждение своих слов Смит ткнул пальцем в темно-зеленый с пятнами лист. Цветок немедленно изогнул тонкий стебелек и вцепился в палец как пиявка.

— Твою зеленую мамашу! — завопил Смит, тряся рукой. Цветок впился, как вошь в тулуп, и не отдирался никакими силами, только тряс листьями и, кажется, чем-то почти беззвучно рычал, капли гидропонической жидкости летели во все стороны. — Блядь, а если ядовитый?!  
— Тогда каюк тебе, — сказал безжалостный Райли. Его все еще мутило от полета. — Солью посыпать? От пиявок помогает.  
— А вдруг он от соли сдохнет? Хотя плевать, нам от него только луковица нужна. А вернее — сок из нее. Ну, лучше бы этой сучьей флоре оказаться целебной!..

Сучья флора не подвела. Правда, кусалась, что твой терьер, когда ее со всеми предосторожностями выдирали из горшка, резали на части и выжимали сок, зато несчастный хворый от одного вида экзекуции перестал чихать.

Ненадолго.

— Что... это... за... — грозно, с паузами, начал было вопрошать сержант Форсинклер, но смазал накопленный было потенциал жалобным чихом и принявшимися течь слезами. — Что — пчхи! — за — пчхи! — дрянь — пчхи! — вы — пчхи-пчхи-тьфу-пчхи-шмыг-щас-сдохну-пчхи!..

Эта беспримерная речь сопровождалась потоками соплей самого гнусного вида, водопадами самых искренних слез и покраснением лица, наводящем на мысль об апоплексическом ударе.

— Слышь, Хер, а мы его не убили?.. — тихо поинтересовался Райли.  
— Не должны были. Это из него болезнь выходит, — не слишком уверенно отозвался Смит.  
— Бля... еб... мать ва-а-апчхи! — подытожил Форсинклер, зажмурился и схватился за лоб, словно боясь, что еще один приступ чихоты кончится парой вывалившихся глаз. — А-а-а-бля-а, мозги с соплями выстрелят...  
— Да расслабься, — безжалостно сказал Райли, видя, что подыхать товарищ не спешит. — Было б там чему вываливаться.

Спустя еще примерно семь минут громового чиха и жуткого хлюпанья Форсинклер вдруг притих, осторожно потянул носом воздух, не услышал бульканья и вполголоса полуспросил:  
— Ура?  
— Видишь, говорил же, что поможет, — Смит напустил на себя по обыкновению лихой и всезнающий вид.

Форсинклер выдохнул и осторожно потрогал багровый нос. Тот был на месте.

— Охренеть можно, — сказал он. — Чтоб я еще хоть раз... да ни за что! Спасибо, парни.  
— Да не за что, — честно сказал Райли. — Мы поставили на уши весь их лагерь, Смит, возможно, помрет от ядовитого укуса этого цветочка... но зато ты вылечил насморк и чихоту.  
— Да сейчас же, помру я от какой-то цетской крапивы! — возмутился Смит.  
— Эй, Хер? Твоя матушка про укусы ничего не рассказывала?  
— А как же, — обрадовался Рыжий. — Только нужна лошадь с тремя подковами, четырехлистный клевер и...  
— Нет! — хором сказали Райли и Форсинклер, а последний еще и добавил:  
— Тем более что у цетских лошадей и подковы-то, наверное, на лбу растут.  
— И то правда: что бы цеты понимали в кавалерии, — протянул Смит, заставив соратников ненадолго уважительно умолкнуть.


End file.
